


dito. pangako. tayo.

by daebreak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Friendship-centered, Light Angst, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebreak/pseuds/daebreak
Summary: kung sumagot na lang si chanyeol ng oo nang tanungin siya ni baekhyun kung naghihintay ba siya ng dolphins, hindi sana 'yung nasabing lalaki ang hinihintay niya sa parehong lugar taon-taon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	dito. pangako. tayo.

**Author's Note:**

> sinulat ko siya habang naghihintay sa prof ko kaya pasensya na kung may mga mali o kaya magulo- inaantok na rin kasi ako ang tagal niyang dumating :<

✧

Natatandaan niya pa. Dito, pinagmamasdan ang malumanay na paghampas ng mga alon habang papalubog ang araw, sumubok ulit na magtiwala. Dito, isang maliit na lalaki ang nagdala ng malaking kasiyahan sa buhay niya.

_"Hi, naghihintay kang dolphins?"_

_Walang ganang tumingala si Chanyeol upang makita kung sino man ang bumasag sa katahimikan ng paligid niya._

_Lalaki. Asul na polo at maong na short. Itim na buhok. May salamin. Medyo maliit (parang ang sarap ibulsa). Mukhang ka-edad niya._

_Bagong bakasyonista panigurado._

_Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay na sinuklian naman nito ng pinakamalawak na ngiting nakita ni Chanyeol._

_Sana nagagawa rin niyang ngumiti nang gano'n. 'Yung halatang hindi pilit. 'Yung alam mong totoo 'yung saya o tuwa na nararamdaman mo._

_Hindi na lang niya pinansin ang batang lalaki at ibinalik ang tingin sa dagat sa harap niya. Aalis din naman 'yan kapag naburyo na sa presensya niyang walang imik._

_Kagaya halos lahat ng taong dumaan sa buhay niya._

_"O tinatapos mo lang 'yung sunset?" Okay, mali siya._

_Madaldal. Makulit. Mapilit._

_Ito 'yung lalaki- na ngayo'y umupo na sa tabi niya. Bakit ang dali nitong makihalubilo sa hindi niya kilala? Hindi ba 'to natatakot na baka mamaya masamang tao pala siya?_

_'Sige, Chanyeol, sa payat mong 'yan ano bang kaya mong gawin?'_

_"Hala," biglang singhap nito. "'wag mong sabihin sirena ka pala tapos miss mo na lumangoy, kaso hindi na mapalitan 'yung paa mo dahil sa sumpa kaya nagmumuni-muni ka na lang dito?"_

_Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. Ano raw? Mas malala ata 'to sa pinsang si Jongdae._

_"Joke lang mukhang ready ka nang sapakin ako." At nag-peace sign pa ang loko. "Ang tahimik mo kasi."_

_"Maingay ka lang," sagot ni Chanyeol. Malawak na ngiti ang isinukli ng lalaki nang, sa wakas, pinansin din siya. Pero agad nalukot ang mukha nang mapagtanto kung ano 'yung unang sinabi nito sa kaniya._

_"Sungit." Ngumuso ito na parang bata na inagawan ng candy. Kung tama ang hula ni Chanyeol, high school na rin ang lalaki sa pasukan, pero kung umasta parang bata. "Gusto ko lang makipagkaibigan. Matagal din bakasyon namin dito," dagdag nito._

_"Humanap ka ng iba."_

_"Eh ikaw gusto ko."_

_Inikot ni Chanyeol ang mata dahil sa narinig. Parang sira. Ang dami namang ibang tao sa lugar na 'to. "Ayoko."_

_Tumawa ang katabi at ginulo ang buhok niya. Ay, close ba sila para sa ganito? Batuhin kaya niya ng buhangin para tumigil na?_

_"Feeling ko magkakasundo tayo." Nilahad nito ang kaliwang kamay sa harap niya. "Baekhyun Byun. Madalas Kyoong lang tawag sa akin. Ikaw bahala ano gusto mo."_

_Tinanggap niya ang palad na nakalahad. Hindi naman ubod ng sungit si Chanyeol. Ayaw na lang talaga niyang nakikipaghalubilo kung kani-kanino. "Okay."_

_Pagbitiw nito sa kamay ay tumayo na siya. Pinagpagan ang damit at nagsimulang maglakad pabalik sa villa nila. Hindi nakita ang lungkot sa mata ng kasama nang iwan niya kaagad nang gano'n lang._

_Medyo malayo na rin ang nalakad ni Chanyeol nang mapahinto ito sa naalala. Kita pa mula sa kinatatayuan ang kaninang pwesto niya. "Baekhyun," sigaw nito sa lalaking payapang nakatingin sa mga alon. Lumingon ito at takang tumingin._

_"Chanyeol nga pala."_

_Kasing ganda ng paglubog ng araw na tanawin nila ay ang ngiting ibinigay ni Baekhyun sa kaniya._

Dito, sa lugar na 'to, ipinangako na lagi't lagi na nariyan. Na hindi kagaya ng iba, walang iwanan sa kanilang dalawa. 

_"Paano tayo makakapag-usap wala naman tayong cellphone pa pareho? Papayagan ka na bang lumabas para makipagkita sa akin kung sakali?" Iling at malungkot na ngiti ang isinagot nito kay Chaneyol._

_"Magkikita naman ulit tayo sa susunod na bakasyon. Hindi ba taon-taon naman kayong bumibisita rito?" Tumango siya. "Oh, eh di pipilitin ko sina Mama na next summer dito ulit kami. Baka sa time na 'yon pareho na tayong may phone. No hassle na sa connection."_

_Uncertainties. Ayan 'yung nahumigan ni Chanyeol sa boses ng kaibigan. Sa halos tatlong buwan nilang magkasama, nalaman niya kung gaano kastrikto ang magulang nito. Tipong kung wala siguro sila sa 'bakasyon' baka binawalan na nila si Baekhyun na gumala kung saan-saan._

_Hope. Ayan 'yung pilit ipinararating ng mga salita nito sa kaniya. Na kahit ano mang mangyari sa loob ng halos isang taon na magkakahiwalay sila, magtatagpo ulit ang landas nila dito sa mismong lugar na naging simula at saksi ng pagkakaibigan nila._

Dito, taon-taon, binabalik-balikan ang pangako. Dito, naghintay hanggang sa huminto. 

_\- 1 -_

_"Chan, we have to go."_

_"Hindi na talaga pwedeng mag-extend ng stay?"_

_"Your classes start in two days."_

_\- 2 -_

_"Sabi mo ipapakilala mo sa akin 'yung kaibigan mo kaya pinilit mo 'kong sumama tapos wala naman siya? Nagbakasyon ako dito for that the betrayal ha."_

_"Pwede ba, Jongdae Kim? Itutulak kita sa dagat."_

_"Luh, sungit. Ganiyan ba 'pag na-gho- JOKE LANG."_

_\- 3 -_

_"Hi, araw-araw kasi naming napapansin na nandito ka for two weeks straight pero nakaupo lang all throughout, baka gusto mo sumali sa amin maglaro ng basketball sa may court?"_

_"May hinihintay ako."_

_"Kita naman do'n kung may mapunta man dito."_

_Nag-aalangan man, "Sure. Basta sabihan niyo 'ko if may mapansin man kayo."_

_"Ayos. Sehun nga pala."_

_"Chanyeol."_

_\- 4 -_

_"Sigurado ka ba na okay lang sa'yo na mag-isa pumunta ro'n, 'nak?" Tumango ito._

_"Why don't you just stay here for the summer kaya? Pwede mong sabihan sina Sehun na you have the house to yourselves habang wala kami?"_

_"May iba silang lakad, Ma. Okay lang po ako."_

_\- 5 -_

_"Yo, nakakuha na kayo units?" Nag-thumbs up si Jongdae bilang sagot. "Nice, roadtrip tayo? Si Kuya Myeon mag-drive."_

_"Hey, paladesisyon ka! pero I'm down saan niyo gusto?"_

_"Naks, iba talaga kapag may lisensya na."_

_"Ilocos tayo!"_

_"Batangas na lang."_

_"Luh, weh, epal. Hindi ka ba nagsasawa, Yeol? 'Yung lugar pagod na makita mukha mo every year."_

_\- 6 -_

_"Ang akin lang, baka 'yung unang year after niyong magkita pero hindi siya bumalik 'yung sign na wala talaga?"_

_"Maybe he has reasons."_

_"Six years mo na 'tong ginagawa, Yeol. You, of all people, know how not everyone wasn't meant to stay in your life for long."_

_"Jongdae."_

_"I have nothing against him. Alam mong excited pa akong makilala siya no'ng una mo siyang mabanggit sa akin. Pero wala eh. Let go habang hindi mo pa nadudurog 'yung sarili mo dahil sa kaniya."_

Dito, paglipas ng halos labindalawang taon, natapos ang paghihintay. Dito, sa oras ngayon, saksi muli ang mga alon at ang papalubog na araw, nagtagpo ang mga landas na pinaglayo ng panahon.

"Hi, naghihintay ka pa rin sa dolphins?"

_"Baekhyun."_

Kagaya noon, malawak na ngiti pa rin ang binungad nito sa kaniya. Ngiti na sobrang miss na miss na niya. Lahad ang parehong bisig, humakbang ito ng isa palapit sa lumuluha nang si Chanyeol. 

"Yakap?" 

Dito, kasabay sa pag-agos ng mga luha, magsisimula pa lang ang kwento nilang dalawa. Dito, sa piling ng isa't isa, napatunayan ni Chanyeol na nagbunga ang matiyaga niyang paghihintay.

✧

**Author's Note:**

> kung nakarating ka rito, salamat! oo, may mga tanong talaga akong sadyang hindi sinagot. kagaya na lang kung bakit ang tagal bago nakabalik ni baek sa tagpuan nila.


End file.
